supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas 2
Hey guys, I had to move some of my future episodes to another blogpost, because I am a little bit worried that I could run out of room. As always, you can edit this blog where you can also decide on the discipline techniques, other techniques and the names and ages of the people I'm creating. THE LOCATIONS SO FAR: #'UK: 6 (3 IN NORTHERN IRELAND (O'Connell Family, Burns Family & Boughan Family), 1 IN SCOTLAND (McMali Family), 1 IN WALES (McThomas Family) & 1 IN ENGLAND (Powney Family))' #'SOUTH AFRICA: 3 (2 IN KWAZULU-NATAL (Munku Family & Parkhurst Family), 1 IN GAUTENG (Armstrong Family))' #'USA: 4 (2 IN NEW YORK (Bronty Family & Fink Family Revisited), 1 IN SOUTH DAKOTA (Kerr Family), 1 IN WASHINGTON (Zimmerman Family))' #'NEW ZEALAND: 5 (2 IN WELLINGTON (Wilson Family & Tylers Family), 1 IN CANTERBURY (Goodman Family), 1 IN WEST COAST (Kleine Family), 1 IN WAIKATO (Keys Family))' #'AUSTRALIA: 2 (1 IN VICTORIA (Sheldon Family), 1 IN NEW SOUTH WALES (Rocksmith Family))' #'CANADA: 3 (1 IN MANITOBA (Strauss Family), 1 IN ALBERTA (Little Family) & 1 IN BRITISH COLOMBIA (Grove Family))' #'IRELAND: 3 (1 IN CO. WEXFORD (Bollard Family), 1 IN DUBLIN (O'Hamish Family), 1 IN CO. GALWAY (Grimley Family))' My Fourth Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Kerr Family Profile *Parents: Michael (age 35) and Deborah (age 31) *Location: Dell Rapids, SD, USA *Sueprnanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: (3 girls) #Victoria (age 16) #Lianne (age 13) #Alyssa (age 9) Synopsis In this Fanon Season 32 episode, Molly O'Bree meets a family from Dell Rapids, SD with a very spoiled princess. Michael (35) and Deborah (31) have three daughters. While Victoria (16) and Lianne (13) are sweet princesses, but Alyssa (9) is a spoiled princess. She demands sugary snacks and demands to get her own way. Techniques *Discipline Techniques: Naughty Block *Other Techniques: Snack Jar Technique Trivia My Future Transcripts #Kerr Family 2039 Halloween #Kerr Family 2039 Thanksgiving #Kerr Family 2039 Christmas My First Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Fink Family Revisited Profile *Parents: Bonnie and her husband Walter Gordon *Location: Brooklyn, NY, USA *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children (4 boys & 1 girl): #Lorenzo (age 13) #Nathan (age 12) #Charlotte (age 6) ~ she is the sweetest angel and loves her father and her stepmother Bonnie and especially Nathan. #Identical twins Mickey and Mikey (age 4) Synopsis Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Lorenzo and Brahm and Treat Jennings. Bonnie is married to a widowed father named Walter Gordon, making her Bonnie Fink-Gordon. His former wife died after his only daughter Charlotte was born. The twins menace Charlotte and Nathan, swear . Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Chair *Other Techniques used: Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Nathan now likes The Simpsons *Lorenzo can play the violin really well and is the member of the school orchestra Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Bonnie Fink's Wedding #Mickey and Mikey Fink are born #Nathan and Lorenzo's 2040 Talent Show #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas My Second Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Keys Family Profile: *Parents: Single mother Leanne (age 35) *Location: Hamilton, Waikato, New Zealand *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children (2 boys & 2 girls): #Marigold (age 14) ~ she is 100% well-behaved and she's the mother's helper #Tommy (age 11) ~ he is also 100% well-behaved #Gemma (age 5) - she is also 100% well-behaved. She was sent to hospital a year before Kendra's visit because of Donny. He whacked her on the head with a hammer, creating a large gash on her head. #Donny (age 3, he has the same brain mixed with Ice and Cloud Shiners) ~ he menaces Gemma, and Tommy, he attacks Marigold for being a mother's helper, he ruins holidays Synopsis In this Fanon Season 33 episode, Kendra Lawson is off to New Zealand to help single mother Leanne (35) from Hamilton and her four children Marigold (14), Tommy (11), Gemma (5) and Donny (3). Gemma is a sweet little girl Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pit & Toy Confiscation (for Donny) *Other Techniques used: Black Sheets, Reward Chart, Thought Box (for Marigold, Tommy and Gemma) Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Donny received nothing but coal in his stocking. Transcript Sample (Submission Reel) Marigold: "Gemma is the sweetest girl " My Future Transcripts #Donny attacks his sister Gemma with a hammer #Gemma Keys' 5th Birthday #Keys Family 2040 Christmas #Keys Family 2041 Anzac Day #Gemma Keys' Draw My Life My Third Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Jamison Family Profile *Parents: Single mother Shona (age 36) *Location: London, Ontario, Vancouver or Victoria, British Columbia, Medicine Hat, Alberta, Halifax, Nova Scotia, Winnipeg, Manitoba or Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada *Supernanny: Charlene Woodsley or Carol McKeller *Children: Fraternal undecaplets (consisting of 8 boys and 3 girls) who are biological children and identical quadruplets (consisting of boys) who were adopted from Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Bermuda, Jamaica, Saint Lucia or Trinidad and Tobago #Identical quadruplets (age 14) ~ they are the worst behaved . The boys have the same brain mixed with Orla Birou, Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Langbroek, Imogen Panizza, Brahm and Treat Jennings, Juan, Jose and Antonio Hudson, Hailey Cloud and Joshua Stevenson, but far worse than that. They were adopted from Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Bermuda, Jamaica, Saint Lucia, or Trinidad and Tobago after #Fraternal undecaplets Kenny, Thomas, Gareth, Bradley, Mitch, Jim, Patrick, Scott, Polly, Nikki and Kimmie (age 10) ~ they are the sweetest angels. They are Shona's biological children. Synopsis In this Fanon Season 33 episode, Charlene or Carol returns to Canada to meet 36-year-old Shona Jamison from , a single mother of adopted identical quadruplets and biological fraternal undecaplets. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Tent, Naughty Futon, Naughty Grid or Naughty Pad, Electronic Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Essay Order Trivia *In Christmas 2040, the identical quadruplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings *The undecaplets have their own YouTube series called The Jamison Undecaplets Show *The identical quadruplets were expelled from : # for # for # for # for # for # for # for # for # for *The identical quadruplets are currently attending *Kenny's favorite color is dark green *Thomas' favorite color is dark blue *Gareth's favorite color is light green *Bradley's favorite color is brown *Mitch's favorite color is yellow *Jim's favorite color is orange *Patrick's favorite color is black *Scott's favorite color is light blue *Polly's favorite color is purple *Nikki's favorite color is red *Kimmie's favorite color is pink Transcript Sample (A Visit to Aunt 's House) and Carol or Charlene force the quadruplets to take out their homeworks and pencils and Carol or Charlene force the quadruplets to do homework My Future Transcripts *Jamison Family 2039 Funeral for Shona's Sister's Husband *The Jamison Quadruplets throw a tantrum because they have to go to the optometrist *The Jamison Quadruplets get kicked out of *Jamison Family 2040 Funeral for Shona's Grandmother *The Jamison Quadruplets get sent to Teen Camp *Jamison Family 2040 Canada Day *The Jamison Undecaplets' 10th Birthday *Jamison Family 2040 Thanksgiving *Jamison Family 2040 Halloween *Jamison Family 2040 Holiday Season *Jamison Family 2041 Valentine's Day *Jamison Family 2041 Easter *Jamison Family 2041 Mother's Day *Jamison Family 2041 Vacation *The Jamison Quadruplets get sent to Residential Treatment Center My First Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Truman Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile: *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish father Sean Truman (age ) and his wife (age ) *Location: , South Africa *Supernanny: Therese Mundall *Children ( ): #Jerry (age 15) ~ he is forced by his father to be his slave #Tyson (age 13) ~ he is forced by his father to be his slave #Fiona (age 4 1/2) ~ she is well behaved and has an upcoming birthday. Sean's wife is worried that Sean might ruin it # (age 3) ~ he or she misbehaves because of his or her father Synopsis In this episode, Therese Mundall returns to South Africa to help the Truman Family from . Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Essay Order (for Sean), Birthday Planner Trivia Transcript Sample (Therese confronts Sean) Therese: "I was " My Future Transcripts My Third Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Heathers Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish mother Elizabeth Heathers (age ) and her husband (age ) *Location: , Ireland *Supernanny: Lolly Frederick *Children (): # # Synopsis In this episode, Lolly Frederick returns to Ireland to help the Heathers Family from . Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts *Elizabeth Heathers tries to inject with My Fourth Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Family Profile *Parents: Sarah-Jane and *Location: *Supernanny: *Children (1 boy & 1 girl): # (17) # (16) Synopsis Sarah-Jane is a stay-at-home mom while ? works 24/7 as a full-time and he has no time for his family. ? was expelled from 1 school while ? was expelled from ? schools. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel & Electronic Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Trivia *'s favorite TV program is American Dad! Transcript Sample *Sarah-Jane: "My husband works as a full-time and he never gets time for family. When my husband is at work, I to deal with and as a stay-at-home mom." My Future Transcripts * and get sent to Teen Camp My Fourth Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish father (age ) and his wife (age ) *Location: , Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: *Children (): # # Synopsis Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample : "IF YOU DON'T TURN DOWN " ", I WILL SMASH THAT F***ING STEREO!" My Future Transcripts Category:Blog posts